The present invention is similar to the original safety-pin type spinner bait, however, this Muskie and Northern Pike lure is designed not only to elicit strikes by both species but incorporates a much longer, multi-skirted body to increase the chances of hooking and landing the fish. The lure has significant differences from any other lure for the two aforementioned species of game fish or from any other lure designed for any other species with this safety-pin type design. The present invention, here-in-after referred to as the Muskie switch-blade, incorporates into the design arena a view of the fishes feeding physiology and mouth structure, giving the bait's appearance, sound and overall design a greater proclivity for getting strikes and catching fish.